Intocable
by Star2
Summary: Piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Figura esbelta con un largo pelo negro que terminaba en graciosos rizos. Sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Era un ángel. Tan bello… Tan intocable.
1. Prologo

**Intocable**

_Piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Figura esbelta con un largo pelo negro que terminaba en graciosos rizos. Sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Era un ángel. Tan bello… Tan intocable._

El atardecer de Tokio adornaba las calles, dándole un toque matiz y causando las sombras de dos personas que caminaban una delante de la otra. Al parecer no iban hablando, es mas, parecían que nunca se hubieran visto.

El de atrás un chico bien parecido que miraba hacia la chica con distracción con sus ojos dorados, piel bronceada que se veía mas oscura por el matiz que inundaba la ciudad, pelo platinado que bailaba al compás del viento con rayos negros por las sombras de los árboles, figura atlética bien podía decirse que era un deportista.

La chica adelante era blanca como la porcelana, ojos chocolates alegres, labios rojos. La típica belleza oriental, pero tenia algo más. Tal vez sus ojos grandes y/o expresivos, clara herencia del occidente. Largo pelo negro que se movía con el viento mientras caminaba tarareando una canción sin prestar atención a su espalda.

Siempre era lo mismo. Venían a la misma hora, por el mismo camino todos los días. A la misma distancia y ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a verles caminar por la calle, se preguntaban si se conocían o si era pura casualidad… Bien conocidas casualidades, cosas del destino.

Fuera de todo esto, nadie sabia que pensaban aquellos chicos de esa casualidad del destino. El chico, antes mencionado, si pensaba y sentía esa casualidad.

/

Allí estaba ella. Como siempre, hermosa. Como un ángel, intocable.

Caminando frente a mi como cada tarde lo hacia. Al principio pensé, que buena suerte pero cuando me di cuenta de mi estupida cobardía al estar frente a ella, lo tome como una mala broma del destino.

La chica que me gusta desde primaria, caminaba frente a mí todas las mañanas y todas las tardes, además de que es mi vecina por tres casas. Que broma tan pesada me ha jugado la vida.

Nunca hablábamos ella era demasiado perfecta para el. El era solo un chico que al no ser correspondido se había dedicado a tener encuentros con cualquier mujer que se le insinuara, pero a ella la tenia en un pedestal. Ella era la única chica de todo el colegio que no moría por estar con el.

La única que no le dirigía una sonrisa a su persona.

Y ella, es la única persona de la que el espera una sonrisa.

Una de esas sonrisas que iluminan todo el salón en un segundo, que brillan aun a pesar de la inmensa oscuridad. Si, estaba ansioso porque un día una de esas sonrisas fuera dedicada a el.

¿Cómo lograrlo?

Era la pregunta que cada día se hacia. Como lograr una de esas sonrisas tan maravillosas que ella sabia dar, fuera dedicada a el.

¿Cómo evitar quererle?

Era perfecta. Hermosa por fuera, pero intocable por dentro. Cuando te acercabas a su persona interior sientes que la paz te invade y no te deja seguir. Es como si fuera un ángel, es decir, ella es un ángel.

Su largo pelo negro que se movía con el viento le incitaba a querer tocarlo, sus grandes ojos chocolates como quisiera perderse en esos ojos por toda la vida, sus labios rojos carnosos como a el le gustaban, y que dedicaban esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto le gustan, seguro se acoplarían perfectamente a los de el.

Su piel tan suave, que una vez se atrevió a tocar, le pidió que la reclamara como suya, además tan blanca que la luna se quedaba sin comparación ante su belleza, pero sin duda alguna, lo más hermoso de ella, era su voz.

Un ángel no se comparaba, por eso no era un ángel.

Ella era la criatura más hermosa, más delicada y más intocable de todas las criaturas que podían existir. No entendía en que momento se había enamorado así de ella, y sin hablarle, pero siempre habían estado en el mismo salón siempre compartía con ella los amigos, aunque nunca hubieran hablado mas de dos palabras, el la conocía muy bien.

Sabia que no le gustaba en el taco no le gustaba el tomate, que era alérgica a los colorantes y que no le gustaban mucho las fiestas. Sabía también, que vivía con su hermano pequeño, su abuelo y su madre, su padre falleció cuando ella tenía diez años en un accidente de tráfico. También sabia que venia de una larga generación de sacerdotisas, pero que ella no iba a seguir la tradición. Lo sabía todo, de ella.

Y aun así, a pesar de este el último año de secundaria junto a ella, y que sabia ambos irían a universidades distintas, allí siempre se encontrarían en el camino a casa.

Y algún día, tarde o temprano, el la saludaría, y ella le sonreiría.

Era su más grande sueño.

_**Holaa ¡!**_

_**Y vuelvo aquí, este es mi segundo One-Shot… ¨Wherever I go¨ es el primero, se los invito a leer…**_

_**Espero les guste ¡! Fue un momento de inspiración loca ¡! Pero creo que vale la pena! Aunque una vocecita me dice ¨hey continualo¨esperare a que ustedes opinen, si se convierte en fan fic o si simplemente es un One – Shot.. como quiera me seguira gustando.**_

_**¡Have fun!**_

_**¡Feliz dia de San valentin! ¡Dia de la Amistad! jajjaa**_


	2. Una carta para ti

**Intocable**

_Piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Figura esbelta con un largo pelo negro que terminaba en graciosos rizos. Sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Era un ángel. Tan bello… Tan intocable._

**Capitulo II. Una carta para ti**

Comenzaría con cartas. Eso haría.

Cada semana le enviaría una carta contándole todo lo que el admiro de ella esta semana, lo que a ella no le gusto, aquellos pequeños que seguro ella creía nadie notaba pero el, si.

_Estimada Higurashi_

_Seguro no me conoces, es mas, te preguntas quien demonios escribió esta tonta carta pero si no tengo la valentía para decirte lo que voy a decirte aquí de frente, quiero decírtelas por letras. _

_Soy un chico que desde primaria mira a aquellas cosas que nadie admira de ti. Por ejemplo, la semana entera has llevado el pelo suelto con un pequeño detalle en las esquina, algo casi invisible pero es diferente, y por lo que he visto nadie te ha dicho lo precioso que se ve ese nuevo estilo._

_Te pusiste un poco de brillo para gustarle a ese estupido de Kouga, que ni se fija en ti, en tus lindos labios que tienen la capacidad de crear la hermosa sonrisa que ilumina todo el salón en un instante._

_La falda esta un poco mas larga, seguro por las prácticas de porrista temes que se te vea algo. No es que halla estado mirando hacia esa parte, bueno si, pero lo siento inmensamente pero no puedo evitarlo desde tu cabello negro hasta tus dedos de los pies, eres la criatura mas hermosa que ha pisado la tierra._

_Se que esta carta suena un poco tonta, pero no puedo evitar escribir tonterías porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti, y aunque me duele saber que ni me miras, me dedico a admirarte porque eso me satisface lo suficiente._

_Te quiero, tu admirador secreto._

Sonaba un poco tonta, no sonaba irrevocablemente tonta. Esto de escribir una carta no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero por ahora era un progreso. Debía intentarlo hasta lograr la carta perfecta, ella la iba a leer tenia que ser perfecta, para ella.

- Vamos Inuyasha, tu puedes – Se animo a si mismo.

_Hermosa Kagome_

_Tal vez no me conoces, pero eso no importa ahora porque esta carta te la escribo para decirte que desde niño te he admirado en secreto, y hasta hoy tomo el valor para escribirte esta carta. Tu gracioso pelo negro, tus labios rojos, tus sonrojos cuando estas con un chico, tus bromas, y tu hermosa voz son poco para lo que de verdad adoro de ti._

_Adoro tu risa, como te peinas cuidadosamente cada día, como tratas a todas las personas que se acercan a ti, tu debilidad por los dulces y el biscocho, tu fortaleza ante enfrentar a tus enemigos, como disfrutas la música mientras bailas, como animas al equipo de soccer con la esperanza pintada en tu rostro, tus muecas cuando un profesor te regaña, la paz que se refleja en tu cuerpo cuando tocas el piano, la hermosura de tu sonrisa. Amo todo de ti._

_Todo lo que amo, eres tú._

_Tu admirador secreto._

Estamos mejorando, pensó. Si esa estaba mejor que la otra, estaba un poco mas profunda y según entendía a las chicas les gustaba lo profundo.

Si, completamente estaba frustrado. Tenía cuarenta minutos escribiendo dos cartas, y ninguna le convencía. Necesitaba algo increíblemente, lo suficiente para que ella quisiera más cartas, quisiera a ese chico que escribe las cartas.

Debía hacerlo, el no podía rendirse ella valía la pena. Dejo el lápiz a un lado, y estiro los brazos. Necesitaba descansar mientras se le ocurrían mas ideas.

Necesitaba algo perfecto.

Algo increíble, como ella.

En ese instante el timbre sonó, y nuevamente sonó al rato. Ahí entendió que estaba solo en casa, posiblemente Sesshoumaru salio, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Seguía pensando a pesar de escuchar el timbre, y abrió la puerta sin comprobar quien tocaba por el ojo.

- Hola Inuyasha – Lo saludo aquella mujer.

- Hola Sra. Higurashi – Murmuro el chico pálido como una hoja.

¿Qué hacia la madre de la mujer que amo ALLI?

- ¿Esta tu madre? – Inquirió mientras la dejaba entrar a la casa.

- No, esta en el supermercado haciendo la compra del mes – Respondió.

- ¡OH que mal! – Murmuro ella pero después me miro - ¿Sabes mucha matemática, verdad? – Curioseo ella entusiasmada.

- Pues si ¿Por qué? – Esta vez pregunto el.

¡Que no sea lo que esta pensando!

¡Por favor Destino déjame en paz!

- Mi hija tiene un importante examen mañana para la universidad, y bueno ella es muy mala para las matemáticas, y me preocupa ya sabes que esos exámenes de la universidad son muy difíciles y ella de verdad quiere entrar a esa universidad de diseño, su mejor amiga entiende algunos temas, pero son muy pocos así que pensé que seria bueno que tu mama las ayudara como es profesora de matemáticas, pero ahora me acorde que tu también eres bueno, una vez tu madre me lo comento ¿me ayudas con esto? – Explico la mujer sin respirar.

Ahora se acordaba mañana tenían exámenes para la universidad, pero no importaba ahora.

¡Como decir que no!

Ahí estaba la oportunidad de su vida. Hablaría con la chica de sus sueños, con la chica que ama desde primaria, la chica por la que antes estaba escribiendo cartas. Allí estaba su más grande oportunidad.

¿Entonces porque le costaba aceptarla?

¿Por temor a hacer el ridículo?

¿Por temor a que ella le rechace su ayuda?

¿Por temor a enterarse que ella esta enamorada de otra persona?

¿Por qué?

- Claro – Acepto mientras la mujer salía, y el la acompaña cerrando la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, mi hija se alegrara mucho – Comento la mujer mientras caminaban a su casa.

Estaba temblando. Tenía miedo. A menos de cinco minutos estaría sentado al lado de la chica de su vida, mientras ella intentaba entender números, el iba a tratar de entender como ella podía ser tan hermosa.

Se paso una mano por el pelo cuando se vio frente a aquella casa que muchas veces había mirado tratando de obtener rayos x y poder ver a esa chica a través de las pareces. Se vio con la presión alta cuando la mujer le indico que la esperara un momento mientras ella dejaba algo en la cocina, para llevarlo a la habitación donde estaban las chicas.

Mala broma del destino.

La habitación.

¡OH dios!

Estaría en la habitación de la mujer de su vida, con la mujer de su vida.

¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer este delicioso castigo?

Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad mientras miraba la acogedora casa. Tan acogedora, como ella. Se parecía mucho a ella.

- Ven, Inuyasha – Incito la mujer subiendo las escaleras, y el la seguía lentamente – Chicas, les traje a un amigo para que les explique, tengan paciencia se que los números no son su fuerte, pasa Inuyasha – Dijo ella.

El estaba hecho piedra.

Allí estaba.

Con dos coletas un poco bajas, mientras graciosos rizos se colaban por su rostro. Un pantalón blanco corto dejando sus hermosas piernas un poco de lo que dejaba ver la falda del uniforme, y una blusa de tirantes roja. Se veía sensualmente bella.

¡Que tortura más deliciosa!

- ¿Tu vas en nuestro curso, verdad? – Inquirió la castaña no bien el cerro la puerta.

- Si, desde primaria – Dijo sin tartamudear gracias a DIOS.

- ¡Claro! Eres Taisho – Murmuro la pelinegra haciéndole sonrojar.

Podía morir ahora mismo, y se sentiría satisfecho consigo mismo. Ella sabía su nombre. No era uno más, porque ella tuvo la cortesía de aprenderse su nombre.

¡Esto era el cielo seguro!

- Si – Afirmo sonriendo.

Un sonrojo.

Eso fue lo siguiente que admiro en el rostro de la pelinegra.

¿Por qué? ¿Por el?

- ¿Comenzamos? – Inquirió la castaña sonriente.

¿Se había perdido de algo?

- Claro – Dijo al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra - ¿Entienden los conceptos? – Cuestiono.

Miro como las muchachas se miraron entre si, para luego afirmar.

- No tienen que mentirme – Dijo sonriendo.

- Es que nos da vergüenza, estamos en el mismo y no tenemos el mismo nivel que tu en esta cosa – Respondió la pelinegra.

- ¿Cosa? – Rió junto con la mejor amiga de la pelinegra.

- Matemáticas – Corrigió la pelinegra para luego reír también.

Así comenzaron la clase de matemáticas particular, y entre risas y ejercicios donde la pelinegra nunca entendía pero que el le explicaba con toda la paciencia de el mundo, ella lograba entender. Y siempre le sonreía.

Esa sonrisa.

Tanto que espero por esa sonrisa.

Por fin podía decir que esa chica lo traía loco. Esa sonrisa le fascinaba.

Solo por esa sonrisa era capaz de ir y robar al banco mas protegido del mundo entero. Esa chica era lo más bello que había entrado en su vida. No importa que peinado se hiciera, con maquillaje o sin maquillaje siempre era hermosa.

Luego de cuatro horas, y que eran pasadas de las once de la noche, decidió irse a su casa. Las chicas quisieron acompañarlo, según ellas porque ellas estarían acompañadas el no, y aunque trato de convencerlas, no lo logro.

Caminaban tranquilamente, la pelinegra iba contando historias de cuando era niña. Le encantaba escucharla porque en esos momentos que ella estaba contando el estaba aunque ella no le recuerde. De lejos, pero el estaba.

- Muchas gracias, chicas – Dijo mientras se detenía frente a su casa.

- No, gracias a ti Inuyasha – Le encantaba cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre.

- Siempre – Contesto de vuelta.

- Inuyasha – Le llamo la castaña.

- ¿Si? – Espero a que le dijera.

- Mañana tenemos una fiesta en la casa de Miroku, y no se si quieras ir – Comento la chica emocionada.

- ¿Fiesta? - ¿Qué hacia?

Sabia que a la chica no le gustaban mucho a las fiestas por tanto había muchas posibilidades de que ella no fuera, pero también había la posibilidad de ella fuera.

¿Qué hacia ahora?

Y entonces ella se acerco a su oído.

- Kagome va a estar allí – Susurro.

- Creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo – Sonrío algo nervioso por la mirada emocionada de la castaña.

- ¡Que bien! Allá te esperamos Inuyasha – Dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

Es mas, fue tanta la emoción que no sintió el beso de despedida de la castaña. Duro parado ahí hasta que las sombras se perdieron en el camino, pero el no las veía caminar el todavía estaba sintiendo aquel pequeño contacto.

Que hermoso había sido, pensó.

Podía morir, y no sentiría nada de la emoción tan grande que su corazón, y su cuerpo estaban viviendo en este momento. Cuan suaves se había imaginado esos labios, pero cuan suaves se sentían en su piel. Cuan húmedo se sintió ese beso, cuan húmedo se había imaginado sus besos.

Que alguien lo matara, para morir con ese hermoso recuerdo.

Entro a su casa en silencio no tenia palabras en la boca. Escuchaba a su familia en el comedor, pero eso no importaba entro en la cocina tomo un poco de jugo, y unas galletas, se sentó en el comedero, y allí solo comió.

No hubo que pensar más, ni hablar más.

Un beso.

Un beso de Kagome Higurashi.

Tanto soñar y allí estaba.

No era que no anhelara un beso en su boca, fogoso como a el le gustaban. Sino que un solo beso en la mejilla lo había llevado, y traído del cielo en segundos. Eso era amor.

- No sabia que habías llegado, hijo – Sonrió la mujer.

- Si, hace media hora mas o menos – Devolvió la sonrisa.

- Me alegra que estés enamorado – Sorprendió la mujer a su hijo antes de salir de la cocina.

¿Tanto se le notaba?

La ama. La adora. Ella era todo lo que había buscado. Ella era lo mejor del mundo. Ella era increíblemente increíble. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y tomo un papel.

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Solo tengo tres palabras para ti_

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

La doblo cuidadosamente junto con las otras dos, y las entro en un sobre. No sabia cual era la indicada, así que una mezcla no haría daño.

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todas ¡!**

**En primer lugar, muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios se los agradezco mucho. Espero les guste el primer capitulo, gracias por querer la continuación, eso me anima mucho el segundo estara algo chistoso. Inuyasha cometio un tonteria, en medio de su tanta emocion.**

**Un agradecimiento para cada una de ustedes: setsuna17, Kuchiki Ume y hi-chan.. Gracias por sus comentarios, las espero por aquí mas seguido.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima… **

**PD: Intervencion, la considero una historia fabulosa, y muy chistosa. Leanla :D**


	3. Noticias ¿Agradables?

_**En el capitulo anterior… **_

_- No sabia que habías llegado, hijo – Sonrió la mujer._

_- Si, hace media hora mas o menos – Devolvió la sonrisa._

_- Me alegra que estés enamorado – Sorprendió la mujer a su hijo antes de salir de la cocina._

_¿Tanto se le notaba?_

_La ama. La adora. Ella era todo lo que había buscado. Ella era lo mejor del mundo. Ella era increíblemente increíble. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y tomo un papel._

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Solo tengo tres palabras para ti_

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_La doblo cuidadosamente junto con las otras dos, y las entro en un sobre. No sabia cual era la indicada, así que una mezcla no haría daño._

**Capitulo III. Noticias ¿Agradables?**

Otra vez estaba en el mismo lugar.

Cuando llego al curso ellas lo saludaron, pero nada mas ha cambiado. Ella ni siquiera le había sonreído simplemente le había recibido con una vista rápida, estaba mas interesada en el examen que en saludarle.

Lo entendía, en cierta manera.

Puede ser que anoche se halla llenado de esperanza de que ella le hubiera notado, y el le comenzara a gustar, si como no.

La miraba allí sentada algo nerviosa, podía observar, seguro por el examen. Si, todos esperaban que el profesor comenzara a entregar los exámenes que decidirían cual era tu carrera, y por sobre todo a que universidades puedes aplicar.

La Universidad de Tokio de Diseño, ese es el sueño de Kagome, mientras que el iría a la Universidad de Tokio de Arquitectura, que en cierta forma estaban en la misma estructura pero no en el mismo sitio.

Increíble, pensó.

A ambos les gustaba el dibujo, los diseños y crear, pero en formas diferentes. A ella le gustaba la ropa, la moda, lo novedoso… A el le gustaba las casas, las estructuras de siglos pasados, la historia.

Que lejos, pero que cerca estaban a la vez.

Tomo el examen que le paso su profesor de filosofía, y comenzó a llenarlo sin problema. Vio que la chica entrego su examen quince minutos antes que el, eso no importaba realmente sino que le deseo suerte a Sango, su amiga y el, ni le había mirado.

Al pasar por su casillero para recoger sus cosas e irse a su casa, vio que la chica leía las cartas que el había dejado esta mañana. Se escondió detrás de uno de los casilleros donde pudiera observar su reacción.

Estaba tranquila, a veces se sonrojaba, y otras se reía. Hasta ahora iba bien, pensó.

Y levanto el rostro mirando a un punto sin objetivo.

- ¿Quién la habrá escrito? – Pregunto al aire.

No había más nada que decir. Entro rápidamente, y la miro mientras guardaba la carta en su bolso. Iba a decirle que era el quien había escrito esas cartas.

- Higurashi – La llamo, y ella le miro.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… - Dijo pero no pudo seguir.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía seguir hablando, no podía seguir diciéndole a aquella chica que aquellas palabras escritas en esas cartas que guardaba en su bolso, el las había escrito, entonces suspiro.

- Nada – Dijo antes de cerrar el casillero para caminar dándole la espalda.

No podía siquiera mirarla, como pudo... mejor dicho, como no pudo hablarle. Allí estaba la oportunidad, tal vez ella hubiera aceptado y para dentro de una semana serian novios, pero que estupido.

Sentía su mirada en su espalda, tal vez estaba preguntándose porque tonta razón le llame, para luego decir que no tenia nada que decir, que era raro, tal vez. Todas las ideas posibles, menos la verdadera.

Salio de la escuela sin prisa alguna, esta vez la chica no iba frente a el pero tampoco le interesaba, como diablos se le puso olvidar colocar su nombre en la esquina de la hoja para así no tener que decírselo el mismo. Ayer mientras le explicaba sin que se le atorasen las palabras creyó por un momento que así mismo podría decirle sus sentimientos, pero ahora que veía su reacción ante el momento real, se veía decepcionado.

Lanzo un gruñido al aire.

Que tonto había sido, pensó.

A la fiesta de Miroku no tenia ganas de ir, así que no iría; y los días comenzaron a pasar y con ellos la poca amistad que había logrado con Kagome, a la semana ya la chica ni siquiera me saludaba, no era necesario.

Un día había sido su tutor, eso no significaba nada eso era seguro, con todas las esperanzas que se había planteado y míralas todas allí en el suelo, arrastrándose mientras mis ojos la miraban a ella sonreírle a otros chicos, sus amigos, pero eran chicos al final.

Dos semanas, y todo seguía igual.

A la rutina, ella le ignoraba mientras el se dedicaba a admirarla un poco mas. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar que había que hacer para acercarse a ella, si era necesario secuestrarla o si simplemente, tenía que robarle un beso.

Rió. Robarle un beso, que fatídica idea. El solo pensar en robarle un beso a esa chica aumentaba la adrenalina de su cuerpo en un solo instante, pero luego se detiene cuando piensa en la consecuencia de sus actos. Eso solo haría que ella no quisiera saber mas nunca nada de el.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, y se dispuso a tomar una siesta allí mismo en su pupitre al final no había nada que perder, tenían hora libre y no podían salir del salón, según instrucciones de la alta gerencia de la escuela, rió ante ese pensamiento.

Necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, y su hermoso cabello, o simplemente en lo hermoso que recordaba su nombre saliendo de sus labios. Como anhelaba otra sonrisa, una de esas que le gustaban.

Simplemente deseaba ser más que un compañero de escuela, quería ser su amigo, su pareja, su esposo, el padre de sus hijos. Volvió a reír.

Y entonces cayó en la oscuridad. Se vio dormido a si mismo hasta que sintió que le pasaban un papel por debajo de su brazo, así que miro aquel papel que le obligo a despertarse.

_Léelo._

Decía el papel en grande, así que lo abrió y lo leyó. Sus ojos se iban abriendo con tal iban pasando las palabras por sus delante.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Eres el presidente de curso, tu tienes la ultima palabra y creo que te conviene – Dijo la castaña sentándose delante de su silla.

- ¿Robarle un beso?

No cabía en la sorpresa. ¿Esa tipa leía la mente o que?

- ¿Quién dijo que serias tu? Nadie lo sabrá, será un baile de mascaras.

- No podría.

- Serias Cenicienta, ella se enamoraría de su chico encantado porque esa carta nadie me quita de la cabeza que fuiste quien se la escribiste ¿o me equivoco? – Puntualizo la chica.

- No.

¿Por qué a ella podía decírselo, y a quien debía no?

- ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

- Aparte de que quiero que el baile sea de mascaras, porque estoy harta de ver como Kagome espera que Kouga cambie y se convierta en su príncipe azul, sin saber que durante ha tenido un príncipe azul frente a ella – Comentaba ella, y tomo una pausa – Taisho, sabia que eras buena persona pero hace dos semanas cuando nos ayudaste, lo comprobé a ti no te preocupa el físico, no miras a las personas por lo que tienen y lo que no, miras a las personas por lo que sienten y piensan.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de eso en una sola noche?

- En años, siempre supe que Kagome te gustaba, pero hasta esa noche comprobé que no solo te gusta, te encanta, la adoras y ella para ti, es como una princesa inalcanzable, pero has de saber que Kagome es mas distraída que la escuela entera junta – Reímos juntos.

Lo pensé un momento y volví a leer el papel.

_El baile de graduación podría ser tu ultima oportunidad, podría ser de mascaras, y podrías besarla, ser la cenicienta de tu propio cuento._

- Se que será un desastre, pero esta bien – Suspiro, le miró - ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Convence a los profesores, yo me encargo de tu disfraz y la decoración del gimnasio – Comento ella literalmente saltando.

La castaña seguía comentando sobre como se vería el salón, mientras una parte de mi pensaba en ese momento. Robarle un beso, ser como la cenicienta por un día.

- ¿De que hablan? ¡Hola Taisho! – Saludo la pelinegra sentándose a mi lado.

- El baile de graduación, será de mascaras – Exclamo Sawachika.

- ¿Mascaras? ¡Que bien! ¿De quien fue la idea? – Curioseo la chica sonriente.

- De Inuyasha – Rió ella mirándome.

- ¿Si? – Dude.

- Si – Sonrió.

- ¿Te imaginas que un chico guapo nos bese, y quedemos enamoradas de el así como Cenicienta?

O se conocían demasiado, o eran demasiado parecidas. Esa es la idea, y ella no sabe quien era Cenicienta. Ella misma, o el. En realidad no sabia muy bien, estaba confundido.

- Eso mismo estábamos comentando ¿Qué harías si te besaran? – Pregunto la castaña mirándola a ella, para luego lanzarme la mirada a mí.

- No se pero quisiera que me bese ese chico que me mira desde lejos, por lo menos así se le daría el gusto, porque seguro tiene que ser feo como para que no quiera decirme que fue quien me escribió la carta.

¿Feo?

¿Darme el gusto?

Golpe bajo, muy bajo.

Se revolvió el pelo en busca de no decir nada que le pudiera empeorar la situación.

- Yo se quien la escribió.

Seguro mi rostro no tendría explicación, estaba en busca de un rostro neutro pero la sorpresa era clara, y la palidez seguro también. No tenia palabras, yo no lo diría… Lo diría ella.

¡OH Dios!

Estoy comenzando a sentirme mareado. Esto no es una sensación exquisita que el quisiera vivir otra vez. Que estupido había sido en decirle a esta chica sobre la carta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién? Dime Sango, por favor.

No, no lo hagas.

- No se si estés preparada para saber quien es ahora.

Claro que no.

Ella si, el no.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarla. No estaba preparado para decirle todo lo que siente sobre ella, no lo estaba ni lo estaría hasta que estuviera en su lecho de muerte esperando que todo quede allí.

- Taisho, dile que me diga por favor – Rogó ella.

No tuve opción, lo juro.

Yo mismo me estaba condenando a una de las más fuertes condenas.

- Sawachika ella merece saberlo ¿no? – Rogué con mis ojos que no lo hiciera.

- Lo siento no diré nada hasta el baile de graduación hasta que te bese ese chico, para el baile de graduación ese chico te besara y te dirá todo aquello y mas, que decía en la carta no puedo dañarle su sorpresa diciéndote quien es – Termino por decir.

- ¿Me besara?

Sabía lo del beso, no de los sentimientos.

Tomo un suspiro largo.

- Si.

- ¿Es guapo?

- Guapísimo.

- ¿Atlético?

- El mejor de todos.

- ¿Inteligente?

- Uno de lo más destacados.

- ¿Lo conozco de cerca?

- Muy de cerca, no sabes cuanto.

- Estoy ansiosa.

- Yo también – Rió el antes la finalizada conversación.

Estaba jodido.

Tenía menos de tres semanas para preparar ese baile, su ropa, reunir el valor para hacerlo, y esperar que ella no se decepcione.

- ¡Espera! ¡Ya se! ¡Es Kouga! – Dijo ella victoriosa.

- Ni loco, ese lobo ya quisiera ser… - Me interrumpió.

- ¡Como el! ¡Por DIOS! Ese chico le gana veinte veces a Kouga, además de que es mucho más tierno – Rió ella nerviosa.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la silla al sonar la campana del almuerzo, y yo me pare junto con ellas. Ellas salieron del curso, me volví a sentar. No sabia como diablos había aceptado eso. Sabía que era mi última oportunidad, y no se oía tan mal.

Pero… No sabía si tendría el valor para hacerlo.

El no era Kouga, y ella prefería mil veces a Kouga.

Ese tonto lobo que no valoraba nada de ella.

Necesitaba tomar un largo baño para quitarse el estrés que le había causado la castaña en menos de veinte minutos, le había comprometido a muchas cosas sin detenerse a pensar en si el tenia la capacidad o no. sintió un toque en su hombre, y vio a su mejor amiga.

Kikyo Takahashi.

- ¿Pasa algo, campeón?

- En el baile de graduación me le voy a declarar a Higurashi.

- ¿En serio? ¡Por fin!

- Kikyo sabes que no tengo el valor, soy un cobarde cuando estoy frente a ella.

Mi mejor amiga rió mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí, y abrió ambos obentos en mi mesa. Siempre lo hacia, cocinaba para ambos. Me brindo dos palitos, mientras yo simplemente los veía sin ánimo.

- Inuyasha debes hacerlo, tienes mucho sintiendo esos sentimientos por ella, y son sentimientos puros que cualquier chica quisiera vivirlos.

- Lo dices porque eres expresiva, no temes decir las cosas por eso tu y Houjo son la pareja perfecta – Dijo tomando un poco de curry.

- ¿La amas?

- Mas que nada en el mundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de ella?

- Su valor, y su sonrisa.

- Aprende ella, se valiente – Me dejo incrédulo.

Siempre lo hacia. Utilizaba mis palabras contra mí.

- Eres mala.

- Pero una mala adorable – Dijo Onigumo sentándose a nuestro lado para comer de otro obento que Kikyo traía.

- No se por que lo haces, deberías dejar que Onigumo cocine a ver si no se destruye a si mismo – Rió junto con la pelinegra.

- Si, contigo de amigo para que quiero enemigos – Comento para luego reír.

Mis amigos siempre me devolvían un poco a la realidad, una realidad no tan difícil como cuando estaba con Kagome, por eso los apreciaba mucho, según ellos yo era su hijo mientras ellos eran mis padres.

- Ey.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿En serio el baile es de mascaras?

- ¿Tan rápido se comento?

- Pues si.

- No se, pero es lo mas posible sabes que a mi no me niegan nada en la dirección – Rió.

- Seria emocionante – Exclamo Kikyo.

- Si, claro… Kikyo me pondrá a prueba a ver si puedo reconocerla con una mascara – Exagero dramáticamente Onigumo.

- Estas mejor que yo – Murmure.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – Oí como le pregunto a Kikyo.

- Tiene que besar a Kagome Higurashi, y declarar sus sentimientos en el baile, es su ultima oportunidad – Dijo ella.

- Amigo, es lo mejor no puedes ir a la universidad preguntándote que habría hecho ella si tu le hubieras declarado tus sentimientos aunque escuche que le llegaron unas cartas de amor, y ella esta muy emocionada con ese chico.

- Fui yo – Rió amargamente.

- Eres el culpable.

- ¿De que?

- Kouga nunca le había prestado atención a Higurashi porque según el, no tenia rival con ella, nadie se fijaba en ella… pero al llegar las cartas, y ver a Higurashi tan emocionada los rumores llegaron a Kouga, y este dijo que la enamoraría cuando supiera quien era su nuevo rival.

No podría creerlo.

- Estoy jodido.

- No, Higurashi esta muy emocionada.

- Tanto, que ayer no hizo la rutina de Kouga.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Absolutamente.

Los tres rieron al imaginarse la cara de Kouga en el momento que término el partido, y no se hizo su rutina. Como hubiera deseado estar ahí en ese momento.

_**Holaa ¡!**_

_**¿Cómo estan? Siento la tardanza. Aquí estoy. Espero les guste. Aquí la historia da un giro porque Inuyasha esta siendo ayudado por Sango, que aunque no le gustan muchos sus planes es mejor que sus tontas ideas de esperar unos años hasta su lecho de muerte jajaja.**_

_**Nos vemos… Y gracias a todas por sus comentarios :D **_


	4. Preparativos

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_- Ey._

_- ¿Mm?_

_- ¿En serio el baile es de mascaras? _

_- ¿Tan rápido se comento?_

_- Pues si._

_- No se, pero es lo mas posible sabes que a mi no me niegan nada en la dirección – Rió._

_- Seria emocionante – Exclamo Kikyo._

_- Si, claro… Kikyo me pondrá a prueba a ver si puedo reconocerla con una mascara – Exagero dramáticamente Onigumo._

_- Estas mejor que yo – Murmure._

_- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – Oí como le pregunto a Kikyo._

_- Tiene que besar a Kagome Higurashi, y declarar sus sentimientos en el baile, es su ultima oportunidad – Dijo ella._

_- Amigo, es lo mejor no puedes ir a la universidad preguntándote que habría hecho ella si tu le hubieras declarado tus sentimientos aunque escuche que le llegaron unas cartas de amor, y ella esta muy emocionada con ese chico._

_- Fui yo – Rió amargamente._

_- Eres el culpable._

_- ¿De que? _

_- Kouga nunca le había prestado atención a Higurashi porque según el, no tenia rival con ella, nadie se fijaba en ella… pero al llegar las cartas, y ver a Higurashi tan emocionada los rumores llegaron a Kouga, y este dijo que la enamoraría cuando supiera quien era su nuevo rival._

_No podría creerlo._

_- Estoy jodido._

_- No, Higurashi esta muy emocionada._

_- Tanto, que ayer no hizo la rutina de Kouga._

_- ¿Hablas en serio? _

_- Absolutamente._

_Los tres rieron al imaginarse la cara de Kouga en el momento que término el partido, y no se hizo su rutina. Como hubiera deseado estar ahí en ese momento. _

**Capitulo IV. Preparativos**

Los rayos del sol inundaron su habitación mientras el intentaba ocultarse bajo las sabanas, no le gustaba para nada que amaneciera tan pronto sobre todo cuando no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. ¿Qué hacia? Pensando en ella, como siempre pero esta vez el sentimiento de ansiedad se hacia mas fuerte. No quería verla, no hoy: Necesitaba fuerzas para mañana, muchas fuerzas.

Sin querer, pero de forma inevitable escucho unos ligeros toques a su puerta, supo que tal era su madre o tal vez, solo tal vez, su solitario hermano. No estaba de ánimos, quería simplemente mantenerse todo el día en la cama, relajando sus músculos, y planeando su gran declaración, si eso quería.

No era mucho pedir ¿o si?

Seguían los toques en su puerta, no iba a atender a la puerta no estaba dispuesto como tampoco tenia ganas, pero se estremeció cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación, y obviamente Sesshoumaru no era porque el no usa perfume de mujer, pero ese perfume no es de Higurashi.

- Taisho – Abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho la voz de la mejor amiga de Higurashi a sus espaldas a través de las sabanas.

- ¿Sawachika? – Titubeo mientras se quitaba las sabanas y la mirada.

- De acuerdo si serás novio de Kagome, puedes llamarme Sango, y yo a ti puedo llamarte Inuyasha.

Arrugo la frente.

- ¿Que haces en mi casa, en mi habitación mientras estoy en boxers acabándome de levantar? Me estas comenzando a asustar.

La chica se le quedo mirando concentrada, parecía perdida. ¿Qué estaba mirando? Siguió el rastro de su vista, y entonces vio como miraba fijamente su torso, entonces le volvió a mirar. ¿Por qué se quedaba así? ¿Acaso ahora le gustaba a ella? No podía tener tanta mala suerte.

- Me parece que…

- ¿Qué?

- Una camisa color piedra te quedara muy…

- ¿Muy?

- Sexymente sensual, eso era lo que necesitaba.

¿Sexymente sensual?

- ¿Quieres que sea un prostituto o que vaya a un baile a declararme al amor de mi vida?

- Un poco de las dos, y estoy aquí porque vine a entrenarte – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la esquina de mi cama, sin el menor rubor.

- Eres rara.

- Lo se – Murmuro mientras tomaba unas bolsas que traía en mano.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Pues tu hermano me pregunto quien era, le dije que era tu novia que si podía pasar a tu habitación, y me indico donde era.

- Lo matare – Susurre inaudible.

Escuche como la chica suspiraba, y la mire. Ya entendía que tanto le veía Miroku a esta chica, era muy bonita, pero demasiado gritona. Su pelo castaño con destellos rubios en el sol, junto con esa piel pálida le daba un toque angelical, no tanto como Kagome pero ahí estaba ese grandioso toque. Senos de copa B sin duda alguna, cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, muy bonita, aunque mi gusto estaba mas por Kagome.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Pensaba en lo bonita que eres, y en que como lucha el pervertido por ti.

- Nunca le haré caso a Miroku – Comento mientras seguía mirando el disfraz que tenia en sus manos, pero ahora con una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es un mujeriego, solo piensa en si mismo y en las mujeres hermosas, si alguna vez estoy con una persona quiero que me ame, solo a mi y que no viva mirando a otras mujeres.

La eterna condición de la mujer. Nosotros los hombres nos dedicamos a llevar nuestra vida por delante como si fuera acabarse mañana sin pensar en las consecuencias, allí estaban la pareja perfecta. Se veía sus ojos castaños que ella guardaba un sentimiento profundo hacia el, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Lo amas?

En ese momento ella pareció reaccionar, y me miro con sorpresa.

- No estamos hablando de mi; déjame ver como te queda – Pidió mientras me ayudaba a salir de la cama. Me sonroje.

¡OH vamos! Estaba en mi habitación con la mejor amiga de la chica que me gusta, en boxers. ¿Querían más vergüenza de esa?

- No tengas vergüenza – Dijo mientras me ponía la camisa blanca.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy avergonzado? ¿Lees la mente?

- No, idiota, simplemente estas sonrojado.

No hice ningún gesto, sabia que estaba sonrojado pero esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Entonces comencé a divagar, que estaría haciendo mi vecina de tres casas, se estaría midiendo su vestido igual que yo mi traje o si simplemente tiene un problema de matemáticas, y esta pensando en buscar a su ignorado vecino, aunque eso seria casi imposible.

- Por cierto, si tienes planes esta noche cancélalos.

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Tienes una cita con Kagome.

¿Saben lo que es una persona en coma? así estaba yo solamente que consciente, y escuchando mi propia respiración. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En serio tenia una cita, con Kagome?

- Que mala broma – Gruñí.

- ¿Cuándo dije que era una broma? – Me miro ella incrédula.

Tarde un minuto en digerir la información, y entonces la mire como si estuviera loca.

- Una cosa es que acepte declarármele, y para colmo, besarla pero otra muy distinta es que salga en una cita con ELLA cuando ni siquiera puedo hablar cuando estoy con ella – Grite mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! Por eso cuando ella entra en una conversación contigo que no sea matemáticas, solo asientes, o hablas pocas cosas – Arrugo la frente, luego fue por pantalón, y me miro – Cálmate, es una cita doble.

- ¿Contigo y Miroku? – Inquirí con cautela.

- No.

- ¿Con quienes?

- Hoy debes luchar por ella, para mañana tener el territorio preparado.

- ¿Con quienes? – Repetí la pregunta con miedo a saber la respuesta.

- Kouga y yo.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

- El nos invito a Kagome y a mi, al cine entonces como no podía permitir que invitara a uno de sus amigos, y me distrajera para hacerle daño a Kagome le dije que tenia un acompañante, un amigo de ambas, y el acepto.

- No lo haré – Determine mientras me sentaba en mi cama después de ponerme el pantalón.

- ¿Y dejaras que Kagome y Kouga tengan una cita, y que le de esperanzas para que mañana entonces, si de verdad, no tengas ni la mas minima oportunidad de un si?

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, no lo haré.

Estaba decidido, era un cobarde; pero también sabia que no aguantaría ver como ella le mira a el con ojos de enamorada mientras el la miraba a ella de la misma forma, pero ni siquiera lo notaba. No aguantaría eso.

Aunque debía aceptar que su amiga tenía razón. Mucha razón. Kouga estaba preparando el terreno, lo que el debía estar haciendo.

- Entonces, me voy.

- ¿Qué? No, esta bien lo haré, tu ganas ¿contenta?

- Bastante, ponte los pantalones.

- Si, hablando de esto… ¿Por qué insistes en prepararme el traje?

- Pues Kagome ira con un hermoso vestido, y necesito que tu traje sea combinado con el de ella para que cuando ella te acepte, ambos sean una pareja perfecta en medio de las luces del gran salón – Suspiro enamorada.

- Como sea.

No era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero esta chica solo buscaba darle a su amiga lo que ella no tenía. Amor. Sentí como ella estaba arreglando el pantalón en mis piernas, me sentí incomodo ante la intromisión pero aceptaba lo que sea, al final de todo, lo tenía claro. Mi futuro amoroso con Kagome dependía de esta chica.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo de la cita con Kagome, y Kouga además de mañana en el baile.

- Hoy necesitas ser paciente, ser todo lo contrario a Kouga… Mañana necesitas improvisar, necesitas demostrarle que su felicidad solo puede estar en tus manos, o en las de cualquiera pero no en las de Kouga.

- Gracias, por todo.

- De nada.

Tardamos un poco mas en esa posición incomoda, pero luego ella me miro, y sonrío. Al parecer le gusto como me quedo. Yo lo veía como cualquier traje normal, solo que en vez de tener una camisa blanca por debajo del traje negro, vestía una camisa gris, o color piedra como ella le llamara.

- OK. Esa ropa estará en tu closet, te lo deberás poner para mañana en el baile.

- OK.

- Ahora báñate, y cámbiate debemos irnos para la cita.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Inuyasha son las seis de la tarde, cuando te desperté eran las 3:30.

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow, si que dormí!

- Si, de verdad que si. Te espero abajo, quiero conocer a tu hermano.

- De acuerdo – Susurro cuando la puerta se cerro.

Camino hasta su closet donde saco una camisa color rojo, un pantalón Jean negro y unos zapatos italianos que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior, así que tomando unos boxers y dejando en la cama la ropa camino hasta el baño donde se quito el traje que Sango había confeccionado para mañana.

Entro a la ducha, y no pudo negar que el sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo le hizo estremecer además de causar gratos recuerdos de un día de verano en que Kagome fue a una piscina, y por casualidades del destino, el estaba allí también.

Fue la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ese bikini verde le quedaba perfecto entre sus curvas, además de que pudo comprobar que los senos de la chica no eran excesivamente grandes pero eran perfectos porque entraban en la palma de la mano como si hubieran sido hechos para su mano, cintura pequeña que el podía perfectamente envolver con sus brazos.

Todos pensarían que era un pervertido, pero era hombre y debía admitir, cuando una mujer era inevitable de ver.

Salio de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, al salir al pasillo se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru intentaba hacer que Sango se callara con sus tontos planes, pero en los días que llevaba conviviendo con ella nadie la iba a callar nunca.

Sonrío mientras entraba en su habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta oyó un grito de Sango, pero eso no le preocupaba; Le preocupaba lo que seguía a eso.

_¡Kagome, Kouga! _

¿Sango lo estaba asustando, verdad?

Rápidamente se cambio, se hecho un poco de perfume y se miro al espejo una ultima vez, para haberse cambiado en cinco minutos estaba muy guapo. _A la carga, novato, _pensó mientras caminaba escaleras abajo.

Y vio la segunda más bella del mundo.

Kagome estaba allí sentada en el sofá con un hermoso TOP de color gris, con unos letras en el centro _Sexy_, dejaba a la vista su hombro derecho, tenia un lasito que agarraba un poco de su cabello en la parte de atrás, además llevaba maquillaje, que la hacia parecer mas bella de lo que aun era.

- Hola Inuyasha – Me saludo con una sonrisa.

- Taisho, debí suponer que eras tu – Gruño Kouga en quien recién me daba cuenta.

- Saludos, Kagome – Por primera vez la tuteaba, que bien se sentía - ¿Dónde esta Sango?

- Fue al baño a retocarse, viene en un momento.

- OK

Y se formo aquel incomodo silencio que era interrumpido por los constantes gruñidos por parte del moreno que estaba al lado de la mujer de mi vida, Kouga.

En ese momento llego Sango, quien ahora vestía un bonito vestido rosado, casual pero vestido al fin. Corrió a mi brazo, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la salida y temí lo peor.

- ¿Y si Kagome cree que ando contigo, y por eso no me acepta mañana?

- No lo hará, le he dicho que he invitado a Miroku, el chico que me gusta pero que el tiene un compromiso y no podrá, y pensé que debíamos agradecerte tu colaboración enseñándonos matemáticas el otro día entonces pues te invite al cine, pero que a ti te gusta una chica y que en el baile estarás con ella – Explico en susurros mientras llegábamos a nuestro auto – No sabia que manejabas, y que tenias un auto… esto completamente te da puntos.

Rió en silencio mientras veía que Kagome y Kouga se instalaban en la parte de atrás, pero entonces le pido a Kagome que pasara a adelante porque a ella no le gusta la parte de adelante, se hizo pasar por una paranoica para poner a Kagome a mi lado.

Entonces encendió el auto, y se encamino al cine. Con la mente en la persona que iba a su lado, sonrojada por lo que pudo ver. Sonrío, se sintió en paz, como ese siempre hubiera sido su lugar.

**Continuara… **

_**Hola ¡! Aquí el capitulo numero 4, espero les guste… Gracias por todo, por sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto :D **_


	5. Una noche para recordar

**Capitulo V. Una noche para recordar**

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para aparcar dentro de aquel inmenso cine que tenia sus instalaciones en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, pero entonces algo llamo mi atención. Sango me estaba rodando los ojos. ¿Seria una señal? Porque no la entendía, entonces bufo.

- Kagome ¿Qué dices si cambiamos los planes?

- ¿Cómo así?

- Pues simplemente, tontita, vamos a un restaurante a cenar una rica cena porque tengo mucha hambre, y luego regresamos al cine – Rió ella. Estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué?

- Si a los chicos les parece.

- Pues… - Kouga quiso hablar, y yo ni siquiera logre intentarlo.

- ¡OH por Dios, Kagome! Se nota que sales poco, las chicas deciden su noche.

- ¿En serio, Inuyasha?

- Claro, donde ustedes quieran ir, no hay problema.

- Entonces vayamos al restaurante.

- Conozco un restaurante italiano, muy bueno – Sugerí.

- ¡Perfecto! A Kagome le encanta la comida italiana, parecen una pareja hecha el uno para el otro.

Quise reírme, pero estaba rojo y muerto de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan libremente? Yo ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin avergonzarme, o ser un cobarde. Entonces iba a cambiar de dirección, pero la castaña me interrumpió.

- ¿Queda muy lejos el restaurante?

- No a unos cinco minutos caminando desde aquí.

- Vayamos caminando, necesito aire fresco.

- Entonces dejare el auto aquí.

Detuve el auto en uno de los parqueos del cine, y me desmonte. Escuche como la castaña se tardaba en salir, mientras Kouga intentaba salir seguro para hacer lo que yo ya iba a hacer por el. Me encamine hacia la puerta del copiloto, y le abrí la puerta a mi pelinegra favorita, por un momento sentí que ella me miraba a mi, al hombre que era, cobarde al fin.

Sus ojos estaban brillosos, en ese momento me pregunte ¿Qué estaría pensando?

- Gracias, Inuyasha – Me sonrío, y yo le devolví la sonrisa con un asentir de mi cabeza.

¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Ella junto a mí, yo junto a ella, sin nadie más. Sin citas dobles, o citas con doble fondo, como le llamaría a esto. Era la pareja de Sango esta noche, pero en verdad quería un día ser la pareja de esa pelinegra que me volvía loco desde la primaria. ¿Qué había hecho para no merecer esto?

- Deja de verla así, perro.

Desapareció la magia en ese momento, ese momento tan único había desaparecido desde que el estupido de Kouga se había interpuesto en la mirada que le dedicaba solo a la pelinegra, de verdad con cada minuto que pasaba menos soportaba a este chico.

- Caminemos – Sugirió Sango tomando mi brazo.

Ellos iban adelante, los podía ver, aunque si no me equivocaba ella estaba un poco incomoda me imagino que eran los nervios de la primera cita con el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo Kouga, ese maldito lobo egocéntrico, merecer el amor tan tierno de Kagome? ¿En que injusta vida podía permitirse ese crimen tan grande?

- Tranquilízate, lo del restaurante es la clave para que Kouga desaparezca de este momento que solo les pertenece a Kagome y a ti, pero debes apoyarme en todo momento.

- ¿Qué harás? Quiero que sea doloroso – Dije sin pensar, odiaba a ese tipo.

Ella rió mirando a la pareja que caminaba adelante.

- Ya lo veras.

Me adelante al llegar a la entrada del restaurante, y pedimos mesa para cuatro. La anfitriona me miraba descaradamente, yo era un niño delante de ella. ¿Es que la sociedad, y la ley de Dios estaban de cabeza últimamente, o era mi idea?

Al sentarnos respire profundo, me sentí afortunado. Sango lo había logrado nuevamente. Se excuso diciendo que no le gustaba sentarse de espalda a la puerta principal, por tanto la pelinegra se sentó a mi lado nuevamente, ya estaba tranquilo.

La amaba. Solo ella podía darme la paz que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo.

- El lugar es precioso, Inuyasha.

- Me alegro que te guste.

- ¿Del 1 al 10 cuanto te gusta la comida italiana?

- 11 – Conteste.

- A mi un 12 - Reímos juntos.

Mire el lugar a mí alrededor, siempre venia allí a cenar con mi familia. Mi familia materna tenia razas italianas, así que cuando mi madre quería comida de su país, veníamos a cenar allí es algo caro, por supuesto, pero no por eso menos delicioso, además el tenia el dinero suficiente para darle todo lo que quisiera a la chica a su lado.

- ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?

- Si, yo quiero almejas a la italiana ¿y ustedes chicos? – Conteste a la mesera.

- Yo también quiero lo mismo - ¿Les repito por que la amo? Es tan hecha para mí.

- Albóndigas al burguignon, para mí.

- Alcachofas falevine, por favor.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Traiga dos botellas de champaña también.

- Enseguida les traigo su orden.

Unos minutos después la castaña me guiño el ojo, y se fue para el baño o hacer su emboscada, en realidad no lo se. Solo sabía que estaba a punto de matar a ese chico que estaba frente a mí, se le pasaba mirando los senos de Kagome, como si fueran lo único hermoso en ella.

- ¿De que hablaban? – Cuestiono la castaña con una sonrisa grande mientras se sentaba en la silla.

- De las tontas hazañas de un lobo aquí presente.

- ¡OH! A mi me parece que tu has logrado mas que Kouga, y lamento si te ofendo, Kouga.

- ¿Tu crees? – Pregunte confundido, ¿Qué sabia ella de mis logros?

- Si. En primaria eras uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, además de ser parte del coro de la escuela, ganaste muchos premios y placas por tus talentos, y todavía ahora en la secundaria eres el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, han llegado a ser campeones nacionales desde tu entrada en el equipo, además de que tienes el record calificativo mas transcendente de nuestra escuela, eres un nerd pero con estilo, no eres mujeriego, has tenido un record de admiradores increíble pero pocas novias en toda tu vida, y además de todo, varias discográficas han pedido grabar contigo, y eres uno de los mejores pianistas de Japón – Lo dijo todo sin respirar, esa chica si tenia pulmones.

- Sabes mucho de mí.

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? Siempre he toco, pero fallo en algunas cosas.

- Inuyasha te enseña, te encantara. Tiene un gran talento, y lo esta derrochando en la escuela.

- ¡Wow, Inuyasha! Has logrado muchísimas cosas con tan solo 17 años, hasta yo me siento inferior pero me pregunto ¿Cómo pasas desapercibido con tanto talento entre los estudiantes?

- Todos en la escuela hablan de el, pero bajo su seudónimo.

- ¿Tienes un seudónimo para protegerte de la vida publica? – Cuestiono mi ángel.

- Aquí su orden, disfruten la cena.

La mesera llego en el momento indicado, que gusto. Si, había logrado muchas cosas pero era porque quería que ella me notara, y me puse aquel seudónimo para evitar la vida pública quería que por lo menos, se enamorara de mí bajo ese seudónimo, ya que Inuyasha no despertaba nada en ella.

Comimos en silencio hasta que Kouga se levanto con rapidez, y fue hasta el baño. Me preocupe. ¿Qué le había hecho Sango?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cuestiono la pelinegra a la castaña.

- No tengo ni idea, Inuyasha deberías ir a ver.

- Claro, esperen un momento.

Tome la servilleta, y el deje sobre la mesa. Al entrar en el baño allí estaba de rodillas frente a un inodoro vomitando, estaba pálido. ¿Se encontraba bien? Estaba pálido, pero tenia partes rojas. Una alergia.

- ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

- A las cebollas – Logro decir, y corrí hasta la mesa.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Inuyasha?

- Creo que tiene una alergia – Respondí antes de probar la comida del chico en cuestión.

Efectivamente, tenía cebolla. Mire a Sango significativamente, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora? Eso arruinaba completamente los planes.

- Lo llevare a su casa – Dijo de repente la castaña.

- ¿En que auto?

- Pediré un taxi, mientras pide unos antialérgicos Kagome.

Vi como la pelinegra salía en busca de alguien que le diera antialérgicos, entonces yo la mire esperando una explicación.

- Es una alergia leve, con un antialérgico se sentirá mejor pero no estará mas en esta cita eso te dará ventaja.

- Me daría ventaja si Kagome se quedara pero querrá irse con el amor de su vida.

- ¿Viste en algún momento si lo sugirió?

Ahora que lo dice no.

- Esta preocupada – La defendí.

- Esta confundida, yo la conozco mas que tu disfruta tu noche Inuyasha Taisho, ahora sácame a Kouga del baño tengo que llevarlo a su casa.

- Como digas.

Estaba mas tranquila, tal vez fuera cierto, y la pelinegra no quisiera irse, pero no se estaba confundido, cuantos problemas en una sola noche. Tomo al chico para apoyarlo en el y así sacarlo afuera, pesaba mucho pero podía con el. Salieron afuera, todos le miraban, donde el taxi ya les esperaba le entro en el asiento trasero con unas bolsas en la mano por si quería volver a vomitar.

- Bueno, los dejo. Lo llevare a su casa, y de ahí tomare otra ruta.

- ¿Estas segura que no quiere que vayamos?

- Por favor, ya sabes que te dije.

- De acuerdo, avísanos cualquier cosa.

- Cuídate Sango, y… Sánate lobo.

- Buenas noches.

El taxi partió con nuestras parejas, cuando desapareció de mi vista me gire para ver la cara de la pelinegra.

- Si quieres irte, pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos.

- No, quiero quedarme, si a ti no te molesta.

- Vamos adentro, a terminar de cenar.

Ella asintió y volvimos a entrar, esta vez solos. Que bien me sentía. En mi alma estaba arrodillado agradeciéndole al señor este momento tan glorioso. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, y la mesera recogió los platos que sobraban. Me pude dar cuenta que la castaña comió rápido para terminar su cena, mientras que el lobo que no sabia nada dejo su plato casi incompleto. Pobre desgraciado, pensé.

- Inuyasha.

- ¿Si, Kagome?

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Por donde podía empezar a describirte? Quise preguntarle.

- Tocar el piano, leer libros, y escuchar música, mucha música.

- Yo odio leer.

- ¿Por que?

- Me quedo dormida – Contesto, y luego volvió a mirarme - Amo dormir ¿sabias?

- Yo también lo amo – Reí - ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

- Soñar que estoy enamorada, y que me encuentro con mi príncipe azul, pero sobre todo que terminare con un feliz para siempre.

- Se hará realidad, si sabes elegir.

- ¿Mi corazón me ayudara a elegir?

- Si, solo confía en tus instintos, es la forma de hablar del corazón.

- Ya me imagino que corazón tan rebelde – Rió bebiendo un poco mas de champagne.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo o ir al cine? – Sugerí cuando vi que ambos acabamos de cenar.

- Un paseo me gustaría más.

Al salir pague mi cuenta, poco visto en el restaurante pero ya me conocían por allí menos la anfitriona al parecer. MI Kagome me tomo del brazo, y caminamos por el camino contrario al auto.

Ella camina a mi lado, íbamos en paz.

- ¿Te puedo tomar de la mano? – Asentí gritando de alegría en mi interior.

- No seas vergonzosa, soy tu esclavo esta noche.

- Gracias.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto cuando me tomo de la mano.

- Iremos a donde tú quieras.

Esa sensación de su mano entre las mías, era tan suave como el otoño. Mi amor por ella era tan transparente que quería decírselo todo allí, y ahora.

- Serás la reina mañana en el baile.

- ¿Tu crees?

- No tengo ninguna duda.

- ¿Sabes que parece esto?

- No.

- La primera cita, y si lo fuera, quisiera que fuera perfecta.

Llegamos a una esquina donde un señor vendía rosas, así que le compre una a Kagome. Ella sonrío tan feliz que me sentí dichoso de ser yo el dueño de esa sonrisa, el único dueño. La mire de frente, que hermosa era. ¿Era yo o sus ojos brillaban más que nunca?

Quería robarle un beso, pero arruinaría el momento, y total yo que ella me daría mil besos cuando yo sea su dueño, su novio, su amante, su pareja, su compañero, y todo lo que ella quiera. No me importaba el lugar que ocupara en su vida mientras ella estuviera en mi vida, nos encontramos con una banda de música romántica.

Les pague para que cantaran una hermosa canción romántica, y la bailamos allí en medio de la calle. Yo no estaba pendiente de las demás personas, solo en ella y en su sonrisa. Estaba sonrojada. Sus brazos envolvían mi cuello, dejándose caer en mis hombres mientras yo la sostenía de la cintura. Su rostro estaba apoyado en mi hombro, que hermoso momento. Quería que nunca terminara.

Ella levanto su mirada chocolatada a mis ojos, y entonces mirándola a los ojos supe que la suerte estaba conmigo, estando a su lado me hacia ver que el amor es pan comido, el solo poder tenerla tan cerca eran un delirio, tan dulce y tan suave. Si este momento pudiera ser eterno, le entregaría mi alma al diablo para quedarme aquí junto a ella.

Bailábamos sin razón, solo con la música que nos prestaba la banda que estaba a nuestra esquina. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, y muchas parejas se nos habían unido al baile, pero aun así sentía que estaba solo en un universo alterno con ella.

Quiero pasar mi vida entera a su lado, no importa el lugar que ocupe, solo a su lado. Todavía puedo recordar el primer momento en que la vi, ese día aprendí a usar mi corazón completo, ella me enseño sin saber que es hermoso sentir amor verdadero.

Sentí que iba a separar nuestros cuerpos, y la apreté más contra mí. Ella pareció sorprendida, pero luego me sonrío. No la quería lejos de mí, ni un segundo. La canción termino, y con ella el baile.

Tomamos nuestras manos, y agradecimos a todo el que estaba bailando con nosotros. Caminamos abrazados hasta el auto, ella tenia frío y yo le rodeaba con mi brazo. Me estaba regañando interiormente por no traer una chaqueta.

- Me la pase genial – Comento ella cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella.

- Yo también – Sonreí.

Entro en el auto, y cerré la puerta sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Camine hasta la puerta que me pertenecía, me senté y encendí el auto. Encendiendo la calefacción. Solo quería su comodidad, esa noche había sido perfecta.

Mientras daba reversa, sonó mi celular así que lo tome rápidamente cuando estuve en carretera.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Estoy orgullosa! ¡Fue la mejor cita que he visto en mi vida!

- ¿Estabas espiando?

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¿Hablamos luego?

- Si, futuro cuñado.

- Adiós.

Cerré el celular con una sonrisa. Esa castaña era la mejor amiga del mundo. Eso me alegraba, es decir, que Kagome tuviera amigas así me tranquilizaba, sabia que siempre tendría personas en quien confiar.

- ¿Quién era?

- Mi hermano que estaba espiando a nuestros padres, y se encontró con el acto sexual de ambos, y ahora me llama traumatizado, ya me encargare de ese grandote cuando llegue a la casa.

- ¡OH Dios! Si que debe estar traumatizado – Rió ella.

- No lo creo, se le pasara.

- Me alegro de haber pasado esta noche antes de mañana.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestione confundido.

Ella puso su pequeña mano, en la mía que estaba en la palanca de cambios del auto. Logre divisar una sonrisa en la rápida mirada que le di.

- Mañana tú estarás con la chica que amas, y yo estaré esperando que aparezca este chico misterioso que mira cosas que nadie ha visto en mí.

- ¿Lo aceptaras?

- Es muy probable, el es lo mas cercano al amor que ha sentido una persona por mi.

- Yo creo que si fuera el, quisiera que me aceptaras si yo te gustara también.

- Inuyasha – Me llamo esta vez con nostalgia.

- ¿Si?

- Esta es la última noche en que ambos estaremos solteros.

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Cuestione.

- Si.

- Entonces espera a mañana, y sino amas a ese chico a primera vista entonces… recházalo.

Estaba cavando mi propia tumba para mañana, pero prefería ser su amigo a ser su novio sin ser amado. Yo quería dar, pero quería recibir también. La amo, pero prefiero su felicidad completa a la conformidad a la que estaba dispuesta.

Detuve el auto frente a su casa, era la hora de terminar aquella noche.

- No te bajes, yo lo hago, por favor – Me pidió ella sonriendo mientras abría la puerta – Hasta mañana, Inuyasha.

- Hasta mañana.

Conduje el auto hasta entrar con el, en la cochera de mi casa. Todos estaban despiertos, pero claro tenia visitas. La castaña estaba allí con una rica cena con mis padres, si estaba espiando ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?

- Buenas noches – Salude.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso del baile, y la rosa?

- El destino, no tuve nada que ver.

- increíble, si hubieran visto fue la mejor primera cita de mi vida, y seré sincera, he visto muchas.

- Todo termina mañana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

- Si Kagome me rechaza, todo termina aquí.

- No lo hará, y menos después de lo que paso esta noche.

- Esta confundida como has dicho, siento que le gusta otra persona. Hoy la mire cuando la dejaba en su casa, tenia el mismo espíritu que yo tengo… el de un amor imposible.

- Creo que se lo que pasa.

Camino hasta la puerta de entrada conmigo pisándole los talones, allí se dio media vuelta hacia mí mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

- Te ira bien, tranquilo.

- Hoy fue una noche inolvidable.

- Ni yo la olvidare, y no tuvo nada que ver conmigo – Me guiño un ojo.

- Gracias por lo que haces.

- Lo hago por ambos, sobre todo por Kagome.

- Lo se.

- Hasta mañana, Inuyasha – Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches.

**Continuara… **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y lo siento por la espera, pero queria darles algo grandioso. Espero llene sus expectativas, me parece que la cita fue perfecta por lo menos para mi lo seria, jajaja.**

**Se cuidan mucho, y nos vemos para el proximo capitulo que es el final, pero no se preocupen tienen la cortesia de mi parte, de que si quieren un epilogo yo les doy un epilogo, veamos que pasa.**

**Buenas noches a todas/os.**


	6. Inminente Final

**Capitulo VI. Inminente Final**

Estaba soñando lo sabia. Como muchas veces estaba declarándole mi amor a Kagome Higurashi en un sueño, estaba harto ya de hacerlo, desde que la conozco en mis sueños siempre termino declarándomele pero al final cuando ella me va a responder, despierto. Es tan normal para mí, que hasta siento a veces que es real. Este es uno de esos sueños, en lo que siento que en verdad ella esta frente a mí, en ese momento comencé a recordar como llegue a ese instante.

_- Buenas noches, Señora Higurashi._

_Salude en cuanto la madre de mi querida Kagome había abierto la puerta con la inmensa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que su hija había heredado. La señora Higurashi era muy parecida a Kagome solo que tenia su pelo de un color castaño y no tan negro como la chica que estaba en la segunda planta de aquella inmensa casa._

_- Pasa querido – Pase a su lado para entrar en el recibidor - ¿Quieres galletas? Las acabo de hacer._

_- Seguro – Sonreí de vuelta, tomando una de las galletas que me ofrecía._

_- Iré a avisarle a las chicas._

_Comencé a admirar las fotografías que estaban colgadas a un lado del recibidor, pero una llamo mi mayor atención. Había un hombre, y estaba Kagome. Que dulzura, pensé sonriendo. Ese hombre debía ser su padre, eran muy parecidos. En ese momento el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, y para comodidad de la señora Higurashi, abrí la puerta con rapidez. _

_Ojos azules. Pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta. Sonrisa simpática. Piel blanca, y un aire de galantería. Sin duda alguna era mi mejor amigo, Miroku Houshi. Lo mire ceñudo mientras el me miraba confundido, pero luego relajo su rostro y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa, una sonrisa extraña._

_- Entonces ¿Me invitas a pasar? – Cuestiono._

_- Claro._

_Paso por mi lado, para sentarse en el lugar que yo antes había ocupado. Así era de confianzudo, ni siquiera se preguntaba que hacia yo aquí, como yo me preguntaba que el hacia aquí. Suspire al ver que se comía mis galletas, y también porque las chicas no bajaban. Aunque entendía que las películas no se equivocan en eso de que las mujeres comienzan a cambiarse cuando llega su pareja a buscarlas; Suspire nuevamente tomando asiento frente a mi amigo._

_- ¿Te preguntas que hago aquí? – Inquirió sorprendiéndome._

_- Exacto._

_- Logre convencer a Sango de ser mi pareja esta noche._

_- ¿En serio? – Pregunte recordando el día que ella me había dicho que nunca iba a salir con el._

_- ¿Por qué no me crees? _

_- Te creo, solo quiero… confirmar – Mentí al ver su cara de indignación._

_- Pues si, la he convencido ¿Y tu que haces aquí?_

_- Pues iba a llevarlas al baile a ambas, a Kagome y a Sango pero como tú llevaras a Sango entiendo que yo llevare… - No lo puedo creer._

_- ¿A Higurashi?_

_- Si._

_- A ver si te le declaras eh._

_- Es cierto, hoy es la gran noche ¿no? – Cuestiono la voz de mi pelinegra favorita entrando al salón paralizando mi corazón por una de dos razones, o posiblemente por las dos._

_Su pelo negro recogido en una cola que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho con unos ligeros toques que brillaban en la luz, un maquillaje destacado pero delicado como ella. Una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría en esa piel blanca que estaba brillando más que nunca, unas uñas perfectamente arregladas. Un hermoso vestido color piedra con escote strapless que se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, y unos tacones del mismo color pero con toques negros. _

_- Estas… Hermosa._

_- Gracias, tu también te ves fabuloso e increíblemente vamos combinados – Murmuro sonrojada._

_Ahí me di cuenta. Todo era parte de un plan macabro ideado por Sango. Lo más increíble es que debería estar enojado, pero no lo estaba. Todo era perfecto. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos mientras tomaba del brazo a mi pelinegra para salir de la casa, ya los chicos estaban adelantados._

_- ¡Esperen! ¡Una foto! _

_OH, no. Nunca he sido muy fotogénico. Suspire, hasta la pelinegra estaba emocionada no podía negarle nada que la hiciera feliz. Así que mi mano derecha la coloque en su cintura, ella puso su mano sobre la mía, y me tomo por la cintura también. Fue un momento que ni una foto podría demostrar el inmenso sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Sonreímos para la cámara, para luego salimos de la casa con aparente tranquilidad._

_Siempre pensé que el temblor en las piernas era cosa de chicas, pero debo ser un caso particular porque Miroku se ve muy seguro de si mismo, pensaba mientras le veía abrirle la puerta delantera a su compañera de esta noche e hice lo mismo con Kagome al llegar a mi auto. Literalmente corrí al lado del conductor cuando cerré la puerta de la pelinegra._

_- ¿Tu mama no querrá una foto?_

_- No, me tiro miles a cada paso que daba hacia la salida – Sonreí recordando ese momento._

_- ¿Y estas listo?_

_- ¿Para que?_

_- Tú sabes, para confesarle tu amor a esa chica especial._

_- No – Ella rió ante mi sincera respuesta._

_Eso fue solo el principio de nuestra alegre conversación de camino a la escuela donde se celebraría el fin de un etapa maravillosa para mi porque pude compartir con ella, aunque fuera de lejos. Suspire mientras cerraba la puerta del piloto para encaminarme a abrirle la puerta a mi pelinegra, al abrir la tome de la mano ella me sonrío. _

_- ¡Esta precioso! – Exclamo bajito para si misma pero pude escucharla entonces me fije en la entrada al baile. _

_Era un pasillo formado con rosas blancas y unas pequeñas luces amarillas las iluminaban era como navidad, pero sin los colores rojo y verde. Sonreí pensando en lo buena decoradora que era la amiga de mi verdadero amor. Le brinde mi brazo con una sonrisa tímida, y ella se sonrojo. Miro mi brazo de soslayo, luego me miro a los ojos y tomo mi brazo. Caminamos lentamente por aquel inmenso pasillo que daba al Gimnasio donde se celebraría el tan esperado evento._

_- ¡Por fin llegaron! _

_Nos recibió con gran efusividad algunas chicas de nuestra clase, pero al ver que les interesaba mas hablar con Kagome que conmigo, decidí apartarme aunque me doliera demasiado entonces vi de soslayo a mis tres favoritos amigos en el mundo entero, claro aparte de Miroku._

_- Chicos – Salude cuando estuve detrás de Kikyo._

_Ella me miro sonriente._

_- ¡Hermano, no te veo desde hace una semana! Esos exámenes… - Y así Onigumo se perdió en una conversación con Houjo._

_- ¡Mírate! Estas muy guapo._

_- ¿Tu crees? – Dude y me acerque a su oído – Me tiemblan las piernas._

_- Estarás bien, ella no es tan ciega para no ver el amor que ocultas en esos dos ojos dorados que tanto me llaman la atención – Sonrío mirando a mi espalda donde estaba ubicada la pelinegra._

_- Necesito un trago – Rogué y ella me paso el vaso de vodka que tenia en mano._

_En realidad como éramos todos mayores de edad, nos permitieron alcohol pero con la excelente supervisión de los profesores del recinto, y aquel que iba conduciendo no mas de dos tragos de alcohol. Que mala noche para tantas reglas, pensé para mi mismo mientras sentía el ardor por mi garganta._

_- ¿Cuánto falta para el momento?_

_- Menos de cuarenta minutos – Respondió mi amiga._

_- Estoy jodido._

_- ¡Déjate de drama! – Rió ella conmigo – En veinte minutos iras en busca de Higurashi para tenerla cerca a la hora del vals, bailaras la canción seleccionada con ella y la llevaras al balcón donde por supuesto, le confesaras tu amor._

_- Esta bien._

_- ¿Dónde esta tu mascara? _

_- ¿Mi mascara? - ¡Ay no!_

_- No me digas que la olvidaste._

_- No te diré entonces – Bromee. Ella me miro ceñuda._

_- ¡Lo sabia! _

_Ambos pegamos un pequeño saltito al sentir esa exclamación a nuestras espaldas, y al girarnos no era nada mas ni nada menos que Sango Sawachika la mejor amiga de la chica de mis sueños, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un Oscar. La mire ceñuda, y Kikyo respiraba profundo ante el tremendo susto._

_- ¿Qué sabias? – Curiosee._

_- Que se te iba a olvidar la mascara – Contesto lentamente mientras sacaba algo de su bolso._

_- Eres rara._

_- Toma – Dijo pasándome una mascara color plateado, entonces mire hacia Kagome y entonces entendí._

_- ¿La gemela de Kagome?_

_- ¡Es que me pareció adorable! – Rió ella, con Kikyo acompañándola._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Se vera romántico, Inuyasha… Tu y ella iluminados por las luces azules del Gimnasio, solos en la pista, ambos perfectamente combinados y tus ojos dorados brillando con las luces – Suspiro Kikyo._

_- Se oye bien – Comentaron mis amigos al oír la descripción de Kikyo._

_- ¿Solos en la pista?_

_- ¡Ah si! Sobre eso, digamos que les hemos pagado a varios alumnos, la mayoría hombres para que no bailen el vals… Así que tu solo bailaras – Sonrió nerviosa la castaña._

_No tenía palabras para lo que acaba de oír, estaban bromeando seguro. Eso aumentaría la tensión en el momento, ahora si estoy temblando de verdad. Comencé a transpirar al imaginar ese momento, si seria romántico pero no soy un príncipe no estoy acostumbrado a tener toda la atención._

_- No._

_- ¿Cómo que no? – Insistieron todos al mismo tiempo._

_¡Buenas noches chicos! Es hora de una canción romántica, disfruten los enamorados… Sus mascaras, por favor._

_- ¡Ay se nos paso el tiempo! – Me tomaron del brazo y me halaron hacia las cercanías de Kagome. _

_Suspire y me acerque a ella con aparente tranquilidad, en ese instante a solo tres pasos para llegar a ella. Ella me miro, y yo no supe que hacer. ¿Me reconocería?_

_- ¿Me permite esta pieza, Mi Lady? – Hice una pequeña reverencia que había aprendido en viejas películas románticas. _

_- Si – Afirmo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos encaminábamos a la vacía pista de baile – Al parecer a nadie más que nosotros nos interesa bailar esta canción ¿O tuviste algo que ver?_

_- Culpable._

_Sonreí cuando ella sonrió. Llegamos al centro de la pista, nos detuvimos uno frente al otro. La tome de la cintura acercando su cadera a la mía, sentí su estremecimiento ante el tacto de su cuerpo junto al mismo. Sus manos se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello, mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Comenzamos a bailar, a paso lento aquel precioso baile, todos nos miraban sentía las miradas en mi espalda pero no quería apartar mis ojos de sus ojos chocolates, estaban brillando y estaba sonrojada. _

_Pegue mi frente a la suya, era perfecto. Ella sonreía y a veces, hasta se mordía los labios. Tenia que estar disfrutándolo me dije a mi mismo, en ese momento me sentí mas seguro, me dejaron de temblar las piernas. Todo era perfecto, no quería que ese momento terminara. Las luces azules iluminándonos, parecíamos dos amantes en su primera semana de casados. Sonreí ante la idea._

_Sentí un pesado cosquilleo por mi mejilla, y cerré los ojos no volviendo a ver ese hermoso rostro que tanto anhelaba ver cada día de mi vida._

_- ¿Estas bien, Inuyasha? _

_Escuchaba su voz estaba en algún lugar pero no sabia donde, y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba. Preciosa como siempre pero ya no estaba tan bien peinada como hace unos minutos juraba haberla visto, pero todavía estaba preciosa, la quería demasiado hasta sentía que mi rostro me dolía por amarla tanto. _

_- ¡OH, Inu! ¡Has despertado! ¡Que susto nos has dado! – Sonrió ella._

_- ¿Un sueño? – Susurre._

_- Si estas acostumbrado a soñar conmigo, entonces estas soñando – Rió ella, me encanta su risa._

_- Sueño cada día contigo._

_- ¿De verdad crees que soy un sueño?_

_- ¿Sabes que? Se que nunca lo haré en la vida real, así que te diré esto para calmarme la maldita conciencia – Ella se mostró sorprendida, que buena imitación – Cuando te vi por primera vez, me pareciste tan hermosa y por primera vez en mi vida quise que una chica se enamorara de mi, no quería que me trataras como todo el mundo, como el chico popular o el mas inteligente quería que te enamoraras de mi persona de quien soy en realidad – Tome aire, no tenia los pulmones de Sango._

_- Tú eres…_

_- ¡No! Déjame hablar… - La interrumpí levantándome del suelo del Gimnasio donde estaba, esto era un sueño pero parecía muy real – No se en que momento paso… No se como, pero… No se que me hiciste – Dije tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza para mirarla fijamente a esos ojos chocolates que tanto me encantan._

_- No entiendo._

_- Yo tampoco entiendo que pasa, solo se que cada vez que me despierto en la mañana y me encuentro solo en mi habitación, quisiera no estar solo quisiera estar contigo… Cada vez que te veo quiero tomarte en mis brazos, y apretarte a mi para que no te separes de mi nunca mas; Cada vez que hablas, la forma en como se mueven tus labios es gloriosa, cuando bailamos es como si lo hubiéramos hecho toda la vida; Cada vez que te miro, siento que mi corazón quiere salir de mi garganta y tu… Ni siquiera me miras – Reí amargamente._

_- Yo…_

_- ¡No! – La volví a interrumpir – Eso me encanta, porque todas se fijan en mi pero tu no, tu ni siquiera te sabias mi nombre hasta hace tres semanas._

_Ella se quedo en silencio. Si, era un sueño en cualquier momento despertaría pero no por eso me iba a callar, tenia que calmar mi conciencia._

_- Cada verano era una tortura para mi sentía que mi mundo volvía a tornarse frío y vacío como antes estaba, tenia una sensación de perdida aun sabiendo que estabas viva – Volví a reír – No se como lo hiciste, Kagome Higurashi pero lo hiciste. Nunca nadie me hizo sentir esta sensación en mi estomago – Dije tomando una de sus manos, y llevándola a mi abdomen – Al principio pensé que estaba enfermo, pero era una sensación agradable que solo sentía cada vez que te veía en las mañanas, o cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el camino a casa; y la sensación aumento cuando tomaste mi mano aquel día._

_Ella mostró sorpresa, y unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Nunca mi sueño habia hecho eso._

_- ¿Eres tan ciega?_

_- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida._

_- ¿Eres tan ciega como para no saber cuanto te amo, que ahora eres mi vida? _

_- Yo…_

Simplemente no podía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de mi vecino, era simplemente imposible. No podía haber sido tan ciega como para no notar en ese momento el inmenso brillo que inundaba los ojos dorados de mi vecino, parecían estar hablando de alguien muy especial es como si sus ojos quisieran decir, mas de lo que dicen sus palabras; ¡Oh Dios! Yo era su persona especial.

- ¡OH Dios!

- ¿Puedes pellizcarme? – Le mire confundida – Creo que he cometido un error – Murmuro mirando a todo mundo en el Gimnasio.

- No estas soñando; Cuando estábamos bailando Kouga se vino hacia ti y te dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y desde hace unos quince minutos has estado desmayado, y cuando despertaste empezaste a decir esas cosas y yo… - Comencé a llorar, no sabia que hacer – No se como pude ser tan ciega, lo siento mucho… yo en verdad no quería hacerte sufrir tanto, yo…

El se me quedo mirando serio pero con ternura. _Cuanta ternura_, pensé para mi misma. Me acerque hacia el. Estaba parado frente a mi con esa expresión en su rostro, apoye mi cabeza en su torso las lagrimas caían por mis ojos, no sabia que hacer. Si, me gusta pero…

_- Kagome un consejo antes de bajar, tu corazón es quien elije amar, si necesitas tiempo esa persona te lo dará porque te ama – Murmuro Sango, no entendía su consejo._

_- ¿Lo dices por el chico de la carta? _

_- La carta no dice ni una palabra que abarque todo lo que ese chico te presenta en su mirada._

Sentí sus fuertes manos en mis hombros no quería que me alejara de el yo… ¡OH Dios! Cuando sentí su abrazo miles de sensaciones se abrieron a mi merced _¿Qué es esto? _Ahora recuerdo cuando estaba en primaria me gusto mucho el chico nuevo, pero el era demasiado experimentado para mi; Había tenido novias, y hasta había llegado a la segunda base, mientras que yo seguía siendo una virgen inocente que les gustaban las caricaturas. Cuando me entere que se mudo a tres casas de la mía siempre pasaba en mi bicicleta por su casa, quería ver si de alguna manera yo podía gustarle aun sin experiencia, pero nunca le llame la atención entonces le olvide al entrar a secundaria y conocer a Kouga, un chico genial con experiencia pero no tanta como mi vecino, era el ideal para obtener la experiencia y competir con las mujeres que tenían un nivel como el de primer amor.

- No tienes que decirme nada, solo quería expresarlo.

Me separe para mirarle decidida a decir lo que tenia que decir.

- Soy virgen ¿sabes?

Me miro sorprendido, y sonrojado.

- Creo haberlo oído.

- Mi primer beso lo di en la secundaria, hace un año.

- Increíblemente, no sabía eso.

- Me olvide de ti – Confeso volviendo a llorar – El chico de misteriosos ojos dorados que había llegado un día al Instituto, ultimo año de Primaria; Según rumores un chico experimentado a su corta edad, todas locas por el ahora te recuerdo – Vi como asentía avergonzado.

- Creo que exagere un poco – Confeso revolviéndose el pelo.

- Me fije en Kouga un chico experimentado pero un poco menos alto que tu.

- No entiendo.

- ¡OH Dios! Esto es tan difícil – Susurre, todos nos miraban – Eras demasiado para mi, yo solo era una tonta chica con coletas largas y unas tontas pecas en la mejilla – Chille frustrada.

- Me gustaban tus pecas, me sentí triste cuando llegaste hace dos años sin ellas – Sonrió.

- Me gustas.

Todo el salón se fue en murmullos, nadie podía creerlo. ¿Ella estaba hablando enserio? Comencé a enojarme conmigo mismo, como no lo había notado. ¡¿En que estupido mundo pude no haberme fijado?

- No relajes con eso.

- Hace un momento, según tu, estabas soñando; Ahora estoy aquí diciéndote que correspondo a tus sentimientos tal vez no de forma tan intensa porque de alguna u otra manera estoy comenzándote a conocer desde hace unas semanas, pero si lo suficiente para aceptarte una primera cita.

La mire en silencio. No lo podía creer, sabia que si ella decía eso iba a ser feliz pero me sentía inmensamente feliz como también sabia que tenia una estupida sonrisa en el rostro pero es que no podía asimilarlo.

- ¿Contrato a la banda de nuevo? – Sonreí.

- Seria buena idea.

En ese momento todos nuestros amigos vinieron a felicitarnos pero yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ella, había perdido seis años de mi vida por amarla en silencio quien sabe ahora podríamos tener seis años de relaciones. _Que tonto_, pensé sonriendo.

La música comenzó esta vez un poco más movido, pero no por eso lo suficiente para bailar separados. Los chicos se acomodaron en parejas y nos dejaron a nosotros en el centro de la pista, esta vez no solos pero si con la nueva oportunidad de bailar. Me acerque a ella, le hice una pequeña reverencia y ella me respondió.

Tome su mano entre la mía, y junte nuestros cuerpos quería sentir nuevamente esa sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío. Comenzamos a bailar mientras me acerque mis labios a su oído.

- No debiste decir que eras virgen.

- No hallaba como explicarlo – Estaba sonrojada.

- ¿Qué dices del sábado?

- ¿Qué? – Sonreí. Tan distraída como siempre.

- Nuestra primera cita – Le dije mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su mejilla.

- Me suena perfecto.

Quería besarla, pero no. Si íbamos a tener la primera cita entonces, creo que tendré que aguantarme estas inmensas ganas que tengo que comerme su boca en un beso. Mi lengua pasó por mis labios, que ganas más inmensas.

- Te tengo un regalo – Me dijo.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Si, pensé esta mañana que ya que iba a rechazar a mi admirador de años seria bueno un ultimo detalle, y como no te rechacé seria bueno darte un detalle que te recuerde esta noche.

- Créeme, no olvidare esta noche – Reí con ella - ¿Qué es?

- Dame tu mano – Se la pase cuando paramos de bailar, entonces vi como saca de uno de sus pequeños bolsillos que cargaba aquel vestido una masculina pero delicada pulsera de plata. En ese momento me sentí apenado, yo no había tenido la delicadeza de hacer un detalle para ella.

- Gracias – Agradecí sonrojado pasando la mano por aquella delicada prenda – Te lo recompensare, algún día.

- Ya se que quiero de regalo, pero no me atrevo a pedírtelo – Tartamudeo ella.

Con mis dedos tome su barbilla, y la alcé para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos entonces vi vergüenza en ellos. ¿Podría estar pensando lo mismo que yo hace unos minutos?

- ¡OH, OH!

- Creo que tenemos que besarnos.

¡Que lindo sonó eso! ¿O es mi idea?

- ¿Qué?

- Tienen que besarse Inuyasha – Me aclaro mi amiga Kikyo viniendo hacia nosotros con Houjo a su lado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No sabes! – Mas bien afirmo, que preguntar – En este instituto, en el ultimo baile de toda nuestra educación tenemos una tradición... – Sonrió – El rey y la reina deben besarse sean o no sean pareja.

- ¿Rey y reina? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Unas chicas se acercaron a nosotros colocándonos unas coronas encima de nuestras cabezas, se me estaba olvidando esta estupida tradición pero no sabia lo del beso. Esto me convenía, así que si ella no se opone yo tampoco lo haría.

- ¿Quieres besarme, Inuyasha?

¿Qué si quiero? ¡Tengo seis años deseándolo!

- Si tú me permites.

- Tienes todo el permiso.

Me acerco lentamente quiero ver tus reacciones ante cada uno de mis movimientos. Tal vez no sea el primer beso, pero si será el mejor. Toco con mi dedo todo el borde tu boca, entreabres los labios enseñándome que te gusta. Me estas mirando directamente a los ojos, cada vez mas cerca entonces juntamos nuestros labios. _Que sensación_, pensé. Nuestras bocas luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando con nuestro paladar. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo negro como la noche, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo. Te siento estremecerte ante mi, entonces nuestro aire se agota con un ultimo beso pequeño separamos nuestros rostros.

… **FIN …. **

**¡Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios! ¡Nos vemos en un tiempito corto, porque estoy de vacaciones asi que tengo tiempo para escribir jajaj. Aquí les dejo el final de esta historia espero les guste, y bueno el epilogo en un tiempito corto :D **

**¡Gracias de verdad! ¡Espero me sigan apoyando asi! ¡Y animo en sus historias!**

**¡Las quiero! ¡Y nos vemos en la proxima! **


End file.
